Just Saying What Needs To Be Said
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: She knew it. She knew he liked- no, loved her. Then it hit her, she was wrong. It was a test to see if he really loved her and if he really loved her he would've told her. "Yet, I still wonder what life would have been like for him if he asked me out."


**This was an idea I needed to write down. Also the guys name Justin Elaquiz is pronounced ELE-UH-QUIZ. I hope you enjoy! Also everything in italic is where Harry is.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything besides Maddie Taylor, Anya Morgan, and Justin Elaquiz. Anything you recognize is JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><em>Harry found a radio and headphones on his bed with a not, it said:<em>

_Dear Harry, you should really listen to this. Turn to the station on the back of this note._

_Harry did as he was told._

"Good morning everyone. I am here with Maddie Taylor" Justin Elaquiz, the radio channel host, introduced.

"Hey guys" Maddie greeted.

"-And Anya Morgan. So let's start talking. How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Good. Um, Anya and I starring in the new movie Love nowadays" Maddie said.

"Now, what's Love Nowadays about?" Justin asked.

"It's about this girl who is in love with a boy-"Anya started.

"Typical High School relationship movie" Maddie interrupted.

"And the boy loves her back. But he's too scared to tell her. So the movie goes off into her finding out but she wants him to tell her" Anya finished.

"Sounds like a good movie to see. Love Nowadays will be in theaters August 5th. Everyone should go check it out" he advertised.

"So let me like analyze this plot. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Boy doesn't want to tell girl, but girl knows. Why doesn't the girl tell the boy then?" Justin questioned.

"Well I am in this movie and I look at it different ways. The girl in this movie, her name is Alyssa by the way. Alyssa is outgoing and straight forward, but she doesn't want to tell Chase, which is the boy's name. I see it this way: She is testing him. Alyssa probably wants him to gain confidence in himself. I would want a guy who would have the confidence to ask me out-"Maddie was cut off by Anya.

"Yeah but that's not how the story is set up" Anya cut in.

"I'm comparing this to a real life situation. As I was saying, I want someone to have confidence. In the story Anya tries to make Chase jealous by going out with another guy. He doesn't do anything. When they break up he still doesn't do anything. Chase was going to live a life he didn't want. Guys need confidence in themselves" Maddie said.

"I agree with Maddie. Have you noticed Justin that whenever a guy tells another guy what to do, they do it? Like when they say 'Oh, you should ask out that girl' they do it" Anya said.

"In fact I have" Justin agreed.

"Like, I have been in situations where I like this guy, and he like me. But, he never told me. He was outgoing and fun, but he never had the courage to ask me. He is actually married now and happy. Yet, I still wonder what life would have been like for him if he asked me out" Maddie confessed.

Harry looked at Ginny who was talking to Hermione in the kitchen downstairs.

"But you can't dwell on the past" Justin comforted.

"I'm not. Here is some dating advice for all those guys out there: Ask her out. Rejection is stupid. Everyone goes through it. One day you're going to look back on your life and see how many opportunities went to waste because you were afraid of rejection. If I was so afraid of rejection then I wouldn't even be in this business. Life is tough, and I know it is. Girls aren't weak just because they won't ask out the guy. I ask out guys. All my friends ask out guys. Some just want to see how much confidence you have. I'm not trying to put down any girls or guys" Maddie said.

"Well said. Well, thank you Maddie Taylor and Anya Morgan. Check out their new movie coming out Love Nowadays, opens August 5th" Justin said.

_Harry took the headphones off. 'Was it me she as talking about?' Harry wondered. _

_Back in sixth year at Hogwarts Harry finally realized his crush for Maddie Taylor. _

_But he never told her. Just like what she said, he was afraid of rejection._

_ Maddie left a month before the school year ended._

_ After a year of Owling back and forth, they stopped and never spoke to each other again._

_ Harry sat on his bed in silence._

"Thank you girls for coming on the show. And what you said was really inspiring Maddie" Justin told her.

"Just saying what needs to be said" Maddie replied.

_"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked coming into the room._

_"You know that girl Maddie Taylor?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded._

_"I really liked her back in sixth year but she left. We hadn't had any contact after mid seventh year" Harry told her._

_"And why are you telling me this now?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

_"I heard her on that muggle radio. She was talking about how guys need confidence in themselves. She said that she had been in a situation where she liked a guy, and he liked her back. What if that was me she was talking about? What if my life turned out differently and I could be with her right now?" Harry asked._

_"Well Voldemort would have had her killed if you really loved her. Don't stress over could've been, if it should've been, odds are it would've been. Now coming from your wife, I don't really want to know about any of your school crushes besides Cho Chang, okay?" Ginny said. _

_"Okay" Harry replied, "Thanks Ginny. I really needed to hear that right now."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the one shot!<em><br>_**


End file.
